


Unasked Questions (Family Ties Remixed)

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Regret, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: General Leia Organa ponders questions unasked.





	Unasked Questions (Family Ties Remixed)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family Ties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449539) by [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin). 
  * In response to a prompt by [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin) in the [remixrevivalmadness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixrevivalmadness2018) collection. 



_“He is as he was, in the Force.”_

_“Just know he’s there if you ever want to see him.”_

Leia wondered why, out of all the memories she had of her brother, that was the one that came to her mind now.

She never had asked Luke to let her speak to Vader, and he had never offered again. 

Leia had been so focused on moving forward, on the future, that she had little time for the past. Vader was part of the past, and although she had been forced to deal with his legacy while helping build the New Republic, Leia had avoided his personal legacy.

Her personal legacy.  
Vader had not been important to her when she had her own family – Luke, Han, Ben. She’d had no real interest in Anakin Skywalker.

Now, as she sat on board the overloaded Millenium Falcon, fleeing Crait with what was left of the Resistance, Leia wondered if she should have been interested.

She was alone again.

Her son had turned to the same darkness that had seduced his grandfather. Her husband, initially separated from her by their confusion and grief over Ben’s loss, now lost forever. Han had been killed by Kylo Ren, she told herself. Not their son, not the baby she had nursed on this very ship. Leia refused to associate those memories with the killer in the black mask. 

And now Like, the brother she had found all those years ago – Luke was gone too. He had been gone before, but this parting was different. She had felt him slip away in the Force, like a candle being snuffed out. At least she’d had the chance to say goodbye, even if it had only been a projection. 

He’d bought them badly needed time, and she needed to make sure they didn’t waste it.

Luke had been one of the last links to her past. Now Leia felt like she and Chewie were the only ones left. She had to look to the future, had to believe there was going to be a future. 

She couldn’t get stuck in the past.

But she couldn’t help wondering what Vader might have said…and whether or not it might have helped her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
